Rachel goes to Hogwarts
by The.Truth.will.free.my.Soul
Summary: Edited Version.Decided to changed some things... what happens when a daughter of one of the charmed ones attends hogwarts. Will Hermione get jealous of her powers? what will everyone else think?
1. Chapter 1

**The news**

"I am accepted to what?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I reread the letter again.

_Dear_Miss Halliwell,

Congratulations, you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry.

Albus Dumbledore

"But what about Z and Syd, it's our first year of high school I can't abandon them. And if I'm only going for ninth grade, how will I be in tenth grade next year with all my friends? Is Chris going?" I asked my mom.

"You'll be fine, Professor Dumbledore said he will forge papers for you and you just say you needed a break from San Francisco. Chris isn't going he wanted to finish high school and his senior year with Brad and everyone else." She replied

"I don't get it; I'm the daughter of a freaking Charmed One why do I have to go to some freaking magic school in England?"

"Grace Halliwell, your great-grams's mother went there about a century ago. It is a very prestigious honor for someone with our kind of magic to be accepted there." My mom tells me.

" What do you mean our kind of magic? This isn't a cult is it?" I asked my mom.

"You remember the bedtime story Aunt Paige use to read you from the book that came from magic school?" My mom says.

"The one about the family that splits?" And then it hits me. "I didn't know it was real? So these people use sticks to perform magic? How the hell am I suppose to learn that? I thought this was suppose to help me yield my magic. I don't know how to use a stick to do spells. Why are you doing this to me?" I plead to her.

"The elders have told me that it is in the best interest for you to go there. In order for us to do our job here, Brad or you cannot be distracted. A break from the city will do you some good." My mom replies.

"So this was the elders idea? This is not helping your case at all mom. I am fifteen and you are ruining my first year of high school!"

"Did I mention that they will not be monitoring your magic and until the school year is up you practically have free rien, magic with no strings attached." My mom says.

"That is only slightly helping your case." I say as I walk up the stairs. I head to Chris's room and bang on the door loudly. He opens the door in pj bottoms with no shirt.

"What?" he asks groggily.

"You knew about this didn't you?" I asked Chris. Ever since Wyatt turned evil and Piper died, the manor seemed emptier.

"Ha Ha, you are going to some nerd magic school. I wonder how Brad will take it."

"I told you we broke up. Whatever, this means cute British boys! And now that I am single I am allowed to look and touch. Later I'm calling Z." I said playing at his protective older brother nerve.

I was ten when Wyatt turned. Chris was thirteen and Wyatt was sixteen, ever since then Chris and I assumed sort of this brother and sister roles being the only kids left in the manor.

I took my sidekick out of my pocket and went to my room. I texted Z and Syd saying we need to talk.

Syd texted back: _heyz, whts up with u?_

Z texted back: _yola, whts up?_

I texted them back asking them to come over.

They texted back: _sure, I wanted to work on my tan in your backyard anywayz._

About a half an hour later, me, Z, Syd were tanning on the lawns chairs behind the manor.

"So what was the emergency?" Syd asked leaning back in the lawn chair. She fixes her blond hair and her pink bandeau top.

'School starts for us in a week and I find out today that I am leaving for some stupid magic school in two days."

I can talk freely to them about magic since they have powers to. Z can copy herself and Syd can touch solid minerals and turn her fist into it. It sounds weird but it's really cool when you see it. They both come from a magical parent. But Syd's dad and Z's mom both died so now their not magical parent is taking care of them. It can be difficult at times but they have helped me through the whole Wyatt issues.

"That's dumb, you know since you broke up with Brad, Rebecca will be all over him." Syd reminded me.

"Don't remind. It is bad enough I am not going to be here for freshman year and do not need that fact in my head as well. Just make sure she doesn't start some stupid rumor about me going to rehab. I do not need a bad rep when I come back."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chp.2**

**Two days later (Harry's point of view)**

We were waiting for the first years to get sorted. Ron and Hermione were talking and so were Ginny and Dean. I still couldn't get over the fact that they were dating. I feel like it was yesterday that I was in the Weasley home and she became wide-eyed that I was there. Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and began to talk.

"This year I am proud to say that we have a very special young witch attending Hogwarts this year. She should have started here three years ago. But we are making an acceptation. She will not be joining our fourth years because of her magical skills. Instead she will be joining our sixth years. Please welcome Miss Rachel Halliwell."

"I've heard about the Halliwell's. They are one of the oldest Wiccan families in America. I read about them supposedly they don't use wands to perform magic." Hermione said.

"Then how in the bloody hell do they perform magic. And it isn't like we need another Malfoy here." Ron said.

"Miss Rachel Halliwell." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Rachel Halliwell!" Professor Dumbledore shouted.

A blue orb of light appeared next to Professor Dumbledore. A petite girl with long wavy brunette in a black polka-dot bikini was leaning again a small table. She had a what muggles call a cell phone in her hand and on the table was some kind of beverage. I heard Seamus whistle at her.

"Seamus!" Hermione said.

"What? She is hot." Seamus said.

"All I see is her back." Ron said.

"Yes, but it is a hot back." Seamus said.

"I think Chris's friend just whistled at me. Z? Z? Hello?" She stares at the object for a moment. "Why the hell don't I have reception?" the girl says.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat. The girl turns around and stares at every dumbfounded. Professor Dumbledore clears his throat again as the boys in the cafeteria begin to remark on her outfit.

"Oh, sorry." The girl said. She snapped her finger and she was in her school robes. The table and her cell phone had also disappeared. She sat on the stool and Professor Dumbledore placed the sorting hat on her head.

"Ah, I haven't had a Halliwell in a while. Powerful and smart. She is brave and makes snap decisions. Her looks can be deceiving. She can be swayed towards evil easily and is power hungry. But where to put you?" the Sorting hat said.

"Slytherin, definitely Slytherin." Ron remarks.

"But she does have potential… Gryffindor!" The sorting hat said.

"Ron, move over! I want her to sit across from me. I want to learn how she does magic without a wand." Hermione said."

**Rachel's point of view**

I hopped off the stool and walked over the table, Professor Dumbledore had gestured to.

"Rachel sit here." A girl said. She had dirty blonde shoulder length curls and was wearing the uniform everyone else was but her shirt was buttoned up all the way. I wonder if that is required or she doesn't like to show skin. I sat in the space between a red-headed boy and a boy with rounded glasses.

"I'm Hermione. You can bunk with me and Ginny if you'd like." The girl said gesturing to the red-headed girl next to her. There were a lot of gingers here.

"Oh, thanks. I'm Rachel by the way."

"We know. I'm Ginny." A girl with red hair said.

"I'm Ron." The boy to my left said.

"I'm Harry" the boy to my right said.

"I'm Dean" The boy next to Ginny said.

"And I'm Seamus." The boy to Harry's right said.

The last buy was cute and had a adorable Scottish accent. I wonder if he has a girlfriend. He would be good enough to make Brad jealous.

"It's a pleasure. Umm that's an interesting scar you have there Harry." I remark about the lightning bolt on his forehead.

"I see you have one, too" Harry said.

He pointed to the Celtic symbol; I had on the top of my right hand. Wyatt had given that to me the day Aunt Piper died and the day he walked out and choose evil.

"Long story." I reply.

"As is mine." Harry responds

"So what's the big deal with you? Instead of going with the fourth years you are starting with us at year six." Seamus asked." Do you have fantastic skills with a wand? Or is your family rich and bribe someone?"

"A wand? You mean that stick my mom… Oh! You seriously use those things. I thought she was playing a cruel joke on me"

I snapped my fingers and my iced mocha appeared on the table where the wine glass was. I took a sip from it. I noticed they were all staring a t me. They either didn't know what coffee was, weren't allowed to use magic like this or didn't know how I did that. But my mom said there were no consequences to my magic and I was going to use while it lasted.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked.

"I have powers. Don't you?" I reply to her question.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chp.3**

"What do you mean when you say powers?" Ron asked.

"I was born with magical abilities. I inherited them from my blood-line." I reply with a questioning voice. My mom was serious about the old fable Paige use to read me. I am going to have to learn to use a wand, my life cannot get any worse.

"I think you should tell the story from the beginning." Hermione said.

"My great-grandmother didn't want my mother or my aunts to grow up with magic. So she bound their powers. When she passed away the spell broke. My mom came back to San Francisco and found the Book of Shadows in the attic of the manor. She read the spell from the first page which unleashed their power. Unfortunately there is only one Charmed one left today.

"I am the daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and one of Cupid's angels, or Coop for short. I was born December 22 at 5:56 p.m., the time of the winter solstice that year. After I was born, my mother said that the Angel of Destiny appeared and said to her '_She is a light in the dark. She is the only one who can stop the darkness. Without her we shall all perish. It may take her life.' _My mom has been worried about me ever since. Good thing Brad is always around."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Seamus asked. I think he likes me too.

"Ex. I've known him since I was three. His dad is a white lighter and he inherited the gene. When I was nine he became my white lighter. I guess you could call him my guardian angel."

"My powers: I have premonitions, I can freeze time, blow things up and I'm telekinetic."

"What about that thing you call orbing and that snapping thing?" Ginny asked.

"When the Triad arose again, I helped my Aunt Piper and my mother defeat them. Since we actually defeated them, the Elders granted me the power to orb. Unfortunately it took my Aunt Piper's life. And that is when my cousin Wyatt walked out on my family and chose evil. It happened last summer, when fighting with him; he stabbed me with a dagger filled with poison and that dagger poison left that scar on my hand. Till this day I still have no idea what poison he used. He said that when the time is right the poison will take its full effect on my body. Who knows what will happen?"

"The snapping thing I learned at magic school, it's an advancement on my telekinesis. I can move or bring any object I need with a snap of my fingers. It took me six years to perfect that skill. When Wyatt killed a fire starter I was given affinity of water to counteract his affects. Chris has a grudge against me since I have so many powers. But it's a gift and a curse. I can hardly keep up with all of them. But the Elders say that my affinity for water is frozen because they do not want me to become power hunger."

"I don't quite understand it, but it's a start." Hermione said.

Everyone got up and we left the room. We passed a blonde boy with two darker haired boys behind him and a black haired girl next to him. I have to admit it the blonde boy was cute. And I mean my fantasy of a british boy cute. He had a shaggy paige boy hair cut and his uniform was neatly pressed. But I noticed he was in the house with the snake whereas I was in the one with the lion.

"They let anyone in these days." The blonde boy remarked to his friends. He was one of those people, who thought they were better than everyone else I can see.

"Shut it, Malfoy" Harry said.

"Make me, Potter" the blonde boy said.

"For your information she is a pure blood." Hermione said.

"And this is coming from the mudblood" The blonde boy said.

The blonde boy turned towards me.

"Draco Malfoy." He said while extending his hand.

"Rachel Halliwell." I said while shaking his hand.

A premonition came. I was lying somewhere with wounds all over my body. Everything was fuzzy. I could see Malfoy running away from me.

"Rachel, are you alright? Hermione asked.

"Fine"

"Freak" Malfoy said

I followed them through the hall into a huge room with changing stair cases. I stopped and stared up at them.

"Be careful they like to switch on you." Harry said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Forbidden Love

I was unpacking my clothes in what was going to be my room for the next nine months. It had four beds all oak with red velvet curtains around them. The room was shared by Ginny, Hermione and I. I began unpacking all my jeans and t-shirts.

"You aren't going to need all that. We have to wear the uniforms most of the time unless it is the weekend or after classes." Ginny tells me.

"I know but I like having choices. My old school didn't have a uniform it will take me some getting use too." I reply with a sigh.

"We are going to the Common room." Ginny said.

"I'll be down in a little while."

I changed the red velvet bedspread. I replaced it with my zebra print comforter and my hot pink sheets. I changed into jeans, a white Tank-top, pulled my hair back into a pony tail and put on my black high-top converses. I was going to make a quick visit to Brad to rub in his face all the cute british boys. I turned around and I thought I was dreaming. Colton was standing in front of me. He can't be real Wyatt said Colton died a year and a half ago. Colton, Brad's younger brother who was one year older than me, was my first love until he walked out with Wyatt.

I had the biggest crush on him when I was younger. And in seventh grade he told me he liked me back. But then half way through the year he left with Wyatt and I haven't seen him since.

"Miss me?" Colton asked.

"Am I dreaming?" I ask him in a low voice.

"No, I'm really here. I've missed you." Colton replies.

"Wyatt said you died a year and a half ago."

"He might as well of killed me." He smiled showing me the fangs he now possesses.

"He didn't!?" I ask shocked

"You can't tell anyone. If anyone found out the Elders would kill me. I'm the first half white lighter half vampire. Thanks to Wyatt for cursing me with this." Colton said.

"I'm sorry. So where are we?"

"Can we start where we left off?" Colton asked.

"I have to tell you something. Your parents gave you a funeral. I was a mess in the middle of seventh grade. I lost Aunt Piper who I was close to and then you the other person I was closest too. I needed someone to lean on. Brad helped me through that dark time. I went out with him for six months. You will always be my first love, though."

I went over and hugged him. It felt nice to be in his arms again.

"It's so nice to see you again."

His lips brushed against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I welcomed his lips. After a couple of minutes we broke apart. I smiled shyly. But I knew I couldn't deal with a boyfriend right now, but it was so nice to have Colton back. I frowned and stepped away from him.

"What?" Colton asked.

"I cant do this. I am sorry. Too much is happening for me too fast. I just need time to clear my head."

"It isn't because of my brother is it?" Colton asked.

"He broke up with me in July."

Colton took off his leather jacket. He handed it to me.

"Something to remember me by." Colton said.

"I really have missed you. Can we just pick back up as friends for right now? When can I see you again?

"I would like that. I'll come and visit you sometime soon." Colton said.

"Take care of yourself." Colton said after a few moments

"You know I always do." I replied with a smile.

Colton orbed away. I put on his leather jacket. It smiled just like him. My favorite cologne on him Polo for men by Ralph Lauren. I grabbed my i-pod and my sidekick. I sat on my bed and tried to work them. It looks like my electronic devices do not work in this class. Another reason added to the list of why I hate this school.

I just really wanted to be alone right now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chp.5**

I put my i-pod on the bedside table discouraged that none of my technology works at this school. I wrap his jacket around myself as I walk down the stairs to what they call the common room. Finding Hermione and Ginny, I sat down in between on the red plush bench.

"Butterbeer?" Ron came over and offers me.

"No. I'm not thirsty." I respond kindly.

Staring at everyone, I stilly sat there. They all knew each other and I barely know any of them. They've attended this school for six years and I am just stuck here. The only good thing about being here is that I can use magic freely without consequence. So I guess I'm okay with being here. But I still can't believe I'm missing freshman year with all my friends! A flash of blue broke me out of my reverie.

"Brad?"

"Chris and Phoebe are in trouble" he says out of breathe.

"How did you find me?" I ask him not realizing my location was public information.

"Doesn't matter. Let's go" Brad says while grabbing my hand. He orbs us to the manor.

The second my feet hit the ground I was shot with an energy ball. I flew back into the stairs, landing in a pile of broken wood. My head aching from the contact it just made with the wall.

"Damn it!" I shout.

I was able to deflect energy balls from a couple to the minions Wyatt had. But more kept appearing. I saw Chris in the midst of our battle but where was my mother?

"So nice of you to join us, Rachel" Wyatt remarks

I thrust my hands out and freeze the room. I knew it wouldn't last long, but I had to find my mother. I run through the living room into sun room. My mother was on floor, with a knife in her stomach. I drop to the ground as the room unfreezes around me.

"Chris!" I scream. "Brad!"…."Somebody help!" I plea.

He runs over and notices my look. Realization spreads across his face. He bends down to try to heal her. Something hits me and I flythrough the stain glass window and into the yard. Shards of glass were falling everywhere like rain drops. I do something I knew I would regret. I pull my affinity for the earth and pulled roots and branches to tangle Wyatt. He sets them on fire then begins to set me on fire. I could feel the fire burning through my clothes as I let out a scream. Colton orbs in and pushes Wyatt away breaking his concentration. The flames vanish as Wyatt falls to the ground. I do yet another thing I knew I was going to regret afterwards. Wyatt would seek his revenge on me later.

"Piper, Paige, Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda, Astrid, Helen, Laura, and Grace Halliwell witches stand strong beside me Vanquish this evil from time and space" I shout.

Wyatt disappears in flames. I knew it wasn't permanent but it gave us some time. Brad ran into the room. Colton orbs away before his brother has time to question him.

"Was that?" Brad asks

"He saved me." I tell him.

I look over to Chris. He was weeping on the ground next to my mother.

"No!" I shout not wanting what I infer to be true. It cannot be. My mother cannot be dead. Her time to go is not now. Someone orbs in front of my vision. It was my uncle, Leo, dressed in his usual gold robes.

"Please tell me you can save her" I beg.

"I'm sorry" Leo says as he ducked his head.

I begin to weep. Leo orbs away quickly. Chris and Leo still have issues; father abandonment being the main one. Someone's hand s wrap around my shoulders. Brad and Chris heal my burns and my shoulder.

"No, I want to keep the cuts on my face. It will remind me of this day" I say as I orb away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chp.6**

I orb to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. My knees giving out as I begin to cry. My mother is dead. We lost Aunt Paige to the original Triad attack when I was ten. We lost Aunt Piper to Klaus, the demon that corrupted Wyatt when I was twelve, Chris was fourteen and Wyatt was seventeen. We lost my mom to Wyatt when I was fifteen. He killed his own aunt, she had helped raise him. I cannot believe; my mom was gone.

I know what I had to do. I was going to kill Wyatt or die trying. But I didn't see the point in killing Wyatt when I could end my misery right here, right now. I look down at the cars driving across the bridge. Those people probably all had happy lives, while mine just became miserable. Why do they get to be happy? What makes them different from me? Why do I deserve to be miserable all the time? Someone orbs behind me. The figure wraps their arms around my waist. They lay their head on my left shoulder. I breathe in his familiar scent.

"I heard what happened." Colton said.

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want to be alone." I say trying to shove him off me. His arms only got tighter around my waist.

"The last thing, you need is to be alone. You need to be around family and friends." Colton replies.

"What family?" I ask forcing as much venom into my words. I turn around to face him. He releases his grip around my waist. "I have no family left or they are all gone." I take a step back. Colton just realizing what I did.

"No Rachel" he says as his arms reaches out moment too late to catch me as I fall backwards towards the bridge. I embrace the cold air rushing around me and what is coming next. I close my eyes anticipating the feeling of the impact of asphalt. I count thirty seconds in my head and still nothing. I open my eyes to find myself in my room at the manor.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Colton asks.

"Why did you do that?" I say holding back the tears.

"I was saving you from doing something stupid." Colton says raising his voice. The vain in his neck was starting to pop out, showing he was getting angry.

"It wasn't stupid. I was going to be with my mother." I say as a tear rolls down my face.

I was so angry with him. I punched and pushed his chest numerous times. He just stood there taking it in stride. I kept hitting hard as the tears began following down my face. I threw myself into his chest as I began to weep. My crying just became full out breaking down including short breaths and lots of snot. Colton places a hand on the back of my neck and the other is rubbing soothing circles on my lower back. He kisses the top of my head.

"Shh, you are fine. You are safe." He repeats trying to calm me.

Apparently, my crying has alerted Chris and Brad. They storm into my room.

"What the hell?" Chris asks.

I quickly pull away from Colton.

"He saved me. It's not what it looks like I swear." I say in a broken voice.

That didn't help my case at all. Brad storms over and pushes Colton against the wall.

"Who the hell are you?" Brad asks.

"It is me, Brad. Colton, your brother." Colton replies.

"I watched my bother die. You are not my brother." Brad says.

"Stop it. He saved me twice. Something you can't say Brad." I tell him.

"What you are in love with that?" Brad says his pride obviously hurt.

"More than you at the moment. Last I checked, you broke up with me to go out with that slut." I scream at him.

"Whatever." Brad says storming out of my room.

"I've had enough for one night, Rachel. We both just lost someone. Go back to you stupid school. You obviously don't care about anyone but yourself." Chris says his words dripping with venom. The look he gives me is of pure disgust.

I orb back to my room and break into more tears. Colton follows and pulls me into a hug.

"He looked at me like I was worthless. And said I didn't care." I say sniffling.

"He didn't mean it." Colton replies reassuringly.

"Thanks for everything. But I need some sleep." I say as I place a kiss on his cheek. He orbs away and lets me be.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chp.7**

**I have been going through most of my stories and editing them. Just wanted to tell you this one has been edited. Sorry, to everyone who thought this was an update.**


End file.
